


Una historia de magia

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Tony Stark, IronStrange Week, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Serie de historias cortas para la "IronStrange Week" iniciada en tumblr





	1. Brasil

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1 (14/05): Primer Contacto | Último toque
> 
> "Muchas veces somos tan ciegos, que no queremos reconocer el amor que aparece frente a nuestros ojos, nos aterra tanto que preferimos escapar de él"

En realidad ya se habían conocido, la verdad es que había sido poco más que eso, habían coqueteado, quizá incluso un poco más…

En el momento en que ambos eran héroes, y la mitad del universo dependía de ellos, probablemente se volvió borroso el pasado en que sus miradas se habían cruzado. Después de todo, cada uno había intentado seguir con sus vidas cómo les fue posible.

Lo más probable es que necesitaban madurar, un tiempo para crecer, antes de darse cuenta que el destino los había enlazado mucho antes, y ahora les daba la segunda oportunidad, de recordar que había algo entre ellos imposible de borrar y dejar atrás.

Quien pudo recordar esa ocasión, estando perdido en medio de la nada, de un planeta desconocido; fue Tony. Eso le dio más alicientes para ponerse de pie, y deshacer todo lo que Thanos había logrado.

—No soy el único que vivirá con estos recuerdos vergonzosos, Strange—dijo a la nada, mirando hacía el lugar dónde el mago había desaparecido.

Era realmente curioso, cómo en momentos apremiantes y de gran estrés cómo aquel, recordabas cosas que creíste perdidas en la memoria por su irrelevancia. Pero ahora volvían tan fuertes, cómo si no hubiera nada más importante en tu vida, que esos instantes del pasado.

 

\---

2006, Brasil

Tony pensaba que aquello no podía llamarse congreso médico, eran vacaciones. Un sitio para que los encargados de la salud desahogaran todo el estrés que conllevaba su trabajo; colores, bailarines exóticos, espectáculos, poca ropa, mucha música y por supuesto el doble de alcohol.

El genio y multimillonario había sido invitado con motivo del ala médica de su compañía. Su empresa ponía bastante esfuerzo en esto, ayudaba con la imagen de su lado armamentista.

En esa ocasión el presente de Industrias Stark, sólo tenía que pasearse por allí, saludar a algunos de los médicos invitados, convivir con los panelistas, y presentar algunos de los nuevos avances que tenían. No era complicado, y la sociedad médica era un sector importante que ganarse.

Una fiesta en uno de los casinos más importantes de Rio de Janeiro les abría las puertas. El presidente del país sudamericano prestaba todas las comodidades, pues en línea con el congreso, se ofrecerían consultar y operaciones, para personas con escasos recursos.

Buena imagen para el gobierno, buena imagen para los médicos, para Industrias Stark, que era la compañía invitada y… claro también era bueno para los pacientes.

En la fiesta en aquel casino, fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue presentado por algún viejo médico de bigote poblado, cuyo rostro rojo podía deberse tanto al sol intenso de la zona, cómo a las copas que no dejaban de fluir en su mano.

Ese hombre, más bajo que los dos hombres que presentaba, había golpeado sus espaldas, casi juntándolos, haciendo que las manos que sostenían los tragos de ambos chocaran.

Tony había sonreído, y la sonrisa le había sido de vuelta con una educación y sensualidad, que despertó su curiosidad.

—Tony Stark—extendió su mano para saludar.

—Doctor Stephen Strange—recibió en respuesta.

 

Sus manos se mantuvieron entrelazadas, y sus ojos prendidos del otro, midiéndose, probándose, separándose en su propio mundo, de tal manera que no supieron en que momento, aquel bajo y rechoncho cupido, que los había juntado, se había alejado, distraído por alguna de las meseras.

—En algún momento, tenemos que soltarnos—dijo Tony con diversión.

—Supongo que debemos—asintió el doctor—en el momento que lo hagamos, ¿me permite invitarle un trago en la barra?

—Suena a una razón válida para soltar su mano—contestó, rompiendo lentamente el contacto.

—Stephen Strange—saboreó el nombre— ¿Es uno de los panelistas no es cierto?

—Por la sociedad de neurocirujanos, sí—contestó éste, haciendo una seña al bartender, para que trajera cierta bebida exótica, que había captado la atención del médico al primer sorbo.

—Neurocirujano, interesante, demasiado en realidad—sonrió Tony analizando al hombre de pies a cabeza.

—¿Le interesa la neurocirugía?

—En medida, tanto cómo lo hacen la mayoría de las áreas médicas.

—¿Por qué entonces le parece tan interesante? —preguntó sin perder ese tono grave en la voz, uno serio y sensual.

—Porque nunca he dormido con uno antes—contestó con picardía.

—¿Quiere terminar nuestras bebidas afuera?

En ese momento Tony supo lo que había insinuado, no le molestaba, quizá en dos días el nombre de ese apuesto Doctor se perdiera en su memoria. Quizá nunca volverían a verlo en su vida, pero de momento podía disfrutar la compañía más agradable que había descubierto en esa semana en Brasil.

Caminó con él discretamente entre las personas, saliendo a que la brisa marina y salada chocara contra sus rostros, caminaron por la orilla de la piscina, alejándose cada vez más del montón de personas, terminando sus bebidas en silencio.

Ambos habían bebido demasiado, y no estaban completamente seguros de cuál era el contenido de lo que ingresaban en sus organismos, sólo que era delicioso, y se deslizaba fácil por sus gargantas.

Tanto les agradó, que pidieron una más en la barra de la piscina, brindaron con los ojos chocolate, presos de las pupilas grisáceas y enigmáticas.

—Siendo filántropos, brindemos por la salud de los niños de Brasil—pronunció Tony alzando la copa.

—Por la salud de los niños de Brasil—secundó Strange con una sonrisa irónica.

—Si no ha dormido con un neurocirujano, eso quiere decir que lo ha hecho con otro tipo de personal médico.

—Un par sí,  dos paramédicos, una pediatra, una internista, un cirujano plástico, dos cardiocirujanas.

—Una vida interesante, ¿mucho tiempo en hospitales?

—Mucho tiempo en fiestas de hospitales—respondió divertido, mientras descendían las escaleras que llevaban a la playa privada del casino.

No era su intensión propiamente quedar a solas, quizá no en primera instancia, pero ambos se sintieron mejor cuando sus zapatos de diseñador, se hundieron en la suave arena, y el romper de las olas dejó atrás el sonido de la fiesta. Aunque el  carnaval rugía alegre, podía volverse un leve murmullo en el fondo.

Era común para ambos encontrar una “cita de una noche”, una persona con la que no había necesidad de palabras, porque no deseaban charlar, si no tener otro tipo de diversión más física. Pero ahora se tomaban su tiempo, respiraban el ambiente y la atmosfera. Pensaban que era lo que ocurría, que aunque lo querían, temían también al contacto. Interiormente pensaban en que no podrían soltarse después.

La bebida se acabó, y aunque había tantas cosas que podrían decirse, guardaron silencio.

—Esto es incómodo—soltó por fin Tony, girando  a verle de frente—debimos ir a tu habitación.

—Pensé que me guiarías a la tuya—le increpó dando un paso al frente.

—¿Ambos estamos de acuerdo en lo que va a ocurrir, no es cierto?

—Pocas palabras y a la cama, eso era el trato no hablado—constató Strange.

—¿Entonces…?

Stephen pareció meditar aquella pregunta inconclusa, miró de nuevo a los ojos del genio. ¿Cuál era el problema? Respiró cual si fuera un adolescente torpe animándose a besar una chica linda por primera vez.

Tony parecía esperar las acciones del otro, y cuando le tomó entre sus brazos, cuando selló sus labios… fue una cosa totalmente distinta a lo que había esperado. Cerró los ojos y coopero en la caricia, besó con pasión y pegó su cuerpo al ajeno, despeinó el cabello del médico, disfrutó las manos apretando su cintura.

Pero no había lo que esperaban, no estaba esa sensación del sexo de una noche, no estaba la lujuria, el sucio deseo de ser rápidos y querer terminar incluso sin quitarse toda la ropa.

Fue al parecer de ambos, una sorpresa… atemorizante. Los labios parecían demasiado suaves y dulces, querían acariciarse con lentitud, postergar el momento por siempre, mantenerse así, querían un mañana…

Por eso se separaron.

Tony retrocedió un paso, y  Strange se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, porque lo que estas deseaban era sostener al hombre frente a él.

—Tiene que volver a la fiesta Doctor.

Stephen le miró, cómo si las palabras que acabara de decir, no tuvieran el menor sentido.

—Tiene que regresar a la fiesta—repitió Tony, lo miró de tal manera, que indicaba que lo que fuera que sucedió, no podía seguir. Porque ninguno lo comprendía, y no querían hacerlo.

—Fue un placer conocerle, Señor Stark—dijo a modo de despedida.

—Fue un placer conocerle, Doctor—respondió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, perdiendo su mirada en las estrellas, sin si quiera voltear a ver al otro retirarse.

 

\---

Justo en ese momento, Tony deseaba haber volteado, mientras salía de Titán, pensaba que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera sido un poco más valiente, si se hubieran dado una oportunidad. Si ambos no hubieran sepultado en su memoria, ese momento que fue tan especial para aterrarlos y para que permaneciera tatuado con ellos.

La primera vez que se vieron, que hablaron y se tocaron, la primera vez que se besaron. La primera vez que descubrieron que había algo entre ellos, que no se podía poner en palabras.

Ahora el “hubiera” ya no tenía remedio, pero había un futuro; Strange estaría allí, para aclarar lo de esa noche.  

 

 


	2. Dimensión de espejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dimensión de espejo, nunca tuvo un uso tan interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (5/15) : Magic | Science 
> 
> Día 2 (15/05): Magia | Ciencia

 

La dimensión de espejo, era un secreto sólo posible  y accesible para personas versadas  con cierto rasgo de poder. Era usado para contener males que no podían encontrarse en esta realidad, para librar batallas sin afectar al mundo y a los inocentes.

Stephen Strange había pasado una gran parte de su tiempo, dedicada a entenderá y controlarla. A poder establecer barreras definidas, a entrar y salir de ella de manera dinámica, para cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse.  Sus estudios habían dado frutos, y ahora la poderosa técnica era una parte más de sus múltiples habilidades. Una que había ido perfeccionado con mucho esfuerzo, hasta tener un control increíble sobre ella.

Era algo bastante peligroso en medida, pues la magia usada para poder entrar y manejar la dimensión del espejo, estaba llena de misterios oscuros. Pero en lo que respectaba a Stephen, podía funcionar bastante bien. Wong le daba advertencias respecto a su uso, pero hasta cierto punto había aprendido que Stephen había madurado y buscaba el bien de la realidad y el universo por encima de las banalidades.

O al menos eso pensó Wong…

Los celos no eran algo común en Stephen Strange, eran ligeras molestias, cuando era el cirujano condecorado, porque  estaba seguro que al final, nadie era mejor que él. Cuando se volvió el hechicero supremo, aprendió a manejar esos aspectos de su vida de un modo totalmente diferente. El conocimiento y la meditación, lo hicieron centrarse, acabar con esas emociones que podían perturbar una mente poderosa y llevarla al lado oscuro. Hasta cierto punto el Doctor pensó haberlo logrado. Eso claro, hasta que Anthony Edward Stark, se cruzó en su vida.

Mucho de su autocontrol se había perdido en los ojos y grandes pestañas, en su fragancia, y en la sonrisa socarrona con la que le retaba. Para suerte de ambos, para mal de la humanidad y la existencia misma, su relación había florecida; tan caótica e intensa cómo lo eran sus personalidad.

Había conflictos, y discusiones, incluso peleas. Nada que los hiriera profundamente, eran berrinches de niños, así era cómo Pepper  y Palmer les llamaban, y ambas se sentían realmente felices, porque ambos se hubieran encontrado. Ahora ambos tenían a otra persona que podía sacarles de quicio, cómo ellos lo hacían con otras personas, tenían a alguien que comprendía las altas y bajas de su vida, los traumas y las pesadillas. En cierta manera eso era bueno, se contenían mutuamente de hacer estupideces, y también hacían un par juntos. Era un arma de doble filo, pero que había funcionado bien.

Nadie quería ahondar más en aquella relación, preferían dejarlo cómo el extraño suceso que era. Cómo un misterio. Hacían bien en hacerlo.

Cómo aquella tarde, dónde todos querían saber, dónde se encontraba Tony y Stephen, para una reunión que involucraba no sólo a los Avengers, si no a otro tipo de súper personas, que formaban parte de la defensa contra la humanidad.

Entre ellos, Reed Richards, quien en cierto tiempo de divorcio, con la mujer invisible, había tenido una aventura con el genio, playboy, millonario, y filántropo, favorito de todos.

Strange no estaba contento con esa idea, porque bueno… era “su Tony”  ahora, y tenía su propia manera de afianzar esa idea.

 

—¿Nadie sabe dónde está Tony? —preguntó por segunda vez Carol Danvers. A lo que todos se encogieron de hombros. —Imagino que está con Strange—volvió a decir, y allí estaba de nuevo el encogimiento, de no querer saber nada más, cuando esos dos desaparecían.

Lo curioso en realidad, es que los dos hombres en cuestión, estaban allí y no estaban a la vez.

Tony tenía la camisa atorada en los brazos, el resto de su ropa había desaparecido, y su espina dorsal estaba totalmente curvada sobre la mesa de reuniones. Podía escuchar a sus amigos platicar, a Carol quejándose de la hora de la reunión. Podía verlos a todos, entre la borrosa excitación que corroía sus rasgos, el latir de su corazón, y el movimiento errático de sus caderas.

Sus manos estaban perdidas en el cabello de su pareja, sentía los labios y dientes de éste, marcando su piel, succionando en su cuello y mordiendo su pecho.

Estaba allí, con las piernas totalmente abiertas, recibiendo al mago en su interior, deshaciéndose en la más intensa y pecaminosa sensación, jadeando sobre la mesa de reuniones, con todos los vengadores y héroes alrededor, sin que estos estuvieran enterados de lo que sucedía en el centro.

—Stephen…—clamó cuando las embestidas se volvieron lentas y tortuosas, éste había alzado la vista y la tenía puesta en el fondo, dónde Reed Richards parecía atento a un dispositivo electrónico.

—¿Quisiera que te viera Tony? —le preguntó al oído, mordiéndoselo después ligeramente, pasando su lengua por la punta, sabiendo que esto encantaba al castaño.

—Tú lo quisieras…—acusó el genio, atrayendo el rostro del otro, para darle un beso salvaje—…tú quisiera que vieras que soy tuyo—le siseo contra los labios, para enseguida empujarle, pudieron caer de la mesa, pero entonces está se expandió un poco, con un movimiento de mano de Strange.

El hechicero quedó tendido, con un demasiado sensual Tony Stark, deshaciéndose de su camisa, y empezando a rebotar en tus caderas.

—Quieres que todos sepan… que sólo tú me haces disfrutar así—declaró Tony, sintiendo las manos apretando sus glúteos con fuerza, mientras el no dejaba de subir y bajar, por la caliente erección.

—Tú eres el que quieres que vean esto, que vean todos, lo sensual que eres… y que nadie podrá tener. Ni toda la dimensión de espejos es suficiente… para mantener tu ego—le acusó echando la cabeza hacía atrás, cuando Stark empezó a hacer círculos con sus caderas.

—Ni el tuyo—le respondió entre jadeos, continuando con los movimientos, gritando sin temor a ser escuchado, repitiendo el nombre de Stephen, sintiendo la mano de éste masturbarle con habilidad, apoyándose en su pecho, viéndole a los ojos, mientras el orgasmo comenzaba a deslizarse por su bajo vientre, cómo las olas  gigantes a distancia, anunciando la ferocidad con la que romperán contra la playa.

Tony terminó siendo presa del orgasmo, de una manera escandalosa, llenando la mano de su amante, su pecho, y parte de su rostro. Siendo girado, sin dejarlo recuperar la respiración, puesto contra la mesa, con Stephen de pie entre sus piernas, embistiéndole con una fiereza casi animal, dejándole en claro a quien le pertenecía ahora.

Cuando fue llenado del cálido esperma, seguido sintió la cabeza de Stephen en su pecho, y su respiración caliente intentando recuperarse. Tony reía aun viendo a todos alrededor, esperándolos, preguntándose si el olor de la intensa sesión de sexo llegaba hasta ellos.

Tembló por los besos en el cuello y las caricias en sus caderas. Besó cálido los labios de Stephen, disfrutando aquello en demasía.

Si, eran egocentristas, eran celosos, posesivos, tenían malas ideas cómo aquellas. Pero todo terminaba así, besándose dulce, recorriéndose con delicadeza, dándose cuenta que en las buenas y malas ideas, estaban juntos.

Cómo en aquel momento, en que Stephen perdió la concentración por el orgasmo, y la delimitación de la dimensión de espejos desapareció, dejándolos desnudos, en medio de la reunión.

 

**Aclaraciones; Sé que así no es cómo funciona del todo, la dimensión de espejo, pero me pareció divertido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	3. Cepillo de dientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cambio a una relación más seria, puede ser un proceso complicado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (5/16) : The Cloak of Levitation | Tony’s AIs and Bots 
> 
> Día 3 (16/05): La Capa de Levitación | Los IA's y bots de Tony

 

Stephen se encontraba meditando, flotaba  con su capa agitándose a sus espaldas, el ojo de agammoto brillaba en el centro de su pecho.  Había una extraña aura de color azul a su alrededor, mientras círculos empezaban a aparecer alrededor de sus dedos juntos, entonces… las chispas pararon, porque un sonido fuerte taladró sus oídos.

Stephen abrió un ojo, los sonidos parecieron detenerse, volvió a concentrarse de nueva cuenta, pero allí estaba ese sonido de vuelta.

Respiró, intentando calmarse, dejó que el sonido continuara y cuando paró, volvió a relajarse, a pensar, entonces… esta vez fue otro sonido diferente, cómo de golpes.

Ese día no podía practicar el nuevo hechizo que había encontrado. Descruzó sus piernas, y las bajó lentamente al suelo. La capa pareció relajarse a su alrededor, mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba. A dónde los sonidos provenían.

—¿Stark? —preguntó con voz fuerte, mientras se iba topando con cables y escombros por el pasillo.

— _El Señor Stark se encuentra trabajando_ —escuchó una voz que no supo exactamente de dónde provino, y que reconoció cómo una de las inteligencias artificiales de Tony.

—Estás en la casa—dijo más cómo afirmación, que cómo pregunta.

— _El señor Stark, está terminando de instalarme_ —respondió.

—Aquí, en el sanctum sanctorum—avanzó brincando los obstáculos, hasta toparse con Tony, en una de las habitaciones más amplias y mediamente vacías. Topándose con su apuesto novio, sentado, entre un montón de cables, y… el piso se encontraba abierto, de allí habían provenido los golpes. 

Avanzó hasta él, hasta que una especie garra mecánica topó contra su rostro. Se giró, viendo a un simpático robot, con un gorro de castigo.

—Tony, ¿Qué demonios haces? —se quejó, logrando que el aludido se girara.

Tony al verlo le sonrió y se puso de pie,  levantó los lentes de trabajo de su rostro. Tenía puesta solo la camisa blanca sin mangas, y un pantalón negro simple.

—FRIDAY tiene un sistema muy intricado y complejo de instalaciones. Tú sistema de cableado es básicamente de la prehistoria, me sorprende que funcione tú señal de Wii-fi.

El Dr se llevó dos dedos a sus sienes dando un pequeño masaje.

—Tienes razón, la pregunta que debí haber hecho es ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué está todo esto aquí? —se giró al robot con el que se había golpeado—¿Por qué un robot tendría ese gorro?

—Se lo ganó, le dije que moviera las cosas que estorbaban, y quebró un jarrón… raro, de color azul. Pero ya lo regañé—aseguró Tony.

Stephen corrió hacía el sitio, viendo los pedazos de una de las reliquias destrozadas en el suelo. Seguido de DUM-E, el robot con el gorrito, quien empezó a intentar barrerlo. A lo que la capa se desprendió de los hombros del mago, yendo por un recogedor.

—Déjalo, déjalo, yo lo hago—ordenó al robot con voz molesta.

—Es bueno que repare sus errores, así aprende, y no uses ese tono con él, es sensible.

Stephen dejó caer sus hombros pesado, volteándose de nuevo hacía su novio, que parecía no ser consciente del gran lío que estaba a su alrededor.

—Aún no me respondes. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Pepper me ha molestado, porque dice que nuestra relación es problemática para todos, que debemos formalizarla. Te lo comenté, tú lo hablaste con la Doctora Palmer, que estoy enojado por eso, por cierto—apuntó señalando—pero te dio un consejo, y luego tu dijiste, que una forma de formalizar, es que empezáramos quizá a vivir más juntos… tú dijiste que no podías mudarte… te cedí eso, aunque amo mi torre.

Stephen se cruzó de brazos frente a él, suspirando—Sí, ya recordé eso.

—Entonces ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste después, verdad?

—Te dije que trajeras algunas de tus cosas aquí—aceptó Strange dejando caer los brazos a los lados cansado.

—Exacto, exacto, eso dijiste, así que aquí estoy—extendió los brazos.

—Tony, me refería a un cepillo de dientes, a tú almohada favorita, a… no sé, que tuviéramos lo que bebés en el refrigerador. No a que… destrozaras el lugar.

—Descuida, todo que dará perfecto, DUM-E se encargara—señaló al robot que seguía en su tarea de barrer el jarrón quebrado, ayudado por la capa. Stephen enarcó una ceja—Bien, yo me encargaré.

Stephen intentó enojarse, pero al ver al otro con aquel gesto en el rostro, con las mejillas llenas de polvo y grasa, y el cabello despeinado, sólo pudo acercarse y tomarle de la cintura, besándole lento.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo Stark—pronunció con sus frentes juntas, y sus manos metiéndose debajo de la delgada camisa blanca.

—Apuesto a que se le ocurren un par de ideas Doctor—declaró, provocando con esto que el mago le tomara de los glúteos y lo elevara, volviendo a besarle, llevándoselo así hasta la habitación que compartían gran parte de las noches, lo deposito en la cama, mientras se daban pequeños besos dulces.

—Entonces ella se llama…—preguntó por la voz que le había respondido antes.

—FRIDAY—contestó

—Y el robot que me debe un jarrón invaluable es…

—DUM-E.

—Viene con muchos hijos, Señor. Stark

—Visión igual es un hijo mío, de una relación fallida entre tres. Esas cosas no funcionan—se burló, sintiendo pequeños besos en su cuello. —El niño nació con muchos problemas, pero creció rápido.

—Eso he notado—asintió Strange, levantando la playera de Tony, comenzando a besar su abdomen.

—¿Usted tiene algún hijo, Doctor?

Strange besó la cicatriz en el pecho de Tony.

—Sólo el que te acosa.

—La capa… de verdad, tiene un enamoramiento con él novio de papá.

—Eso parece—se burló Stephen subiendo hasta los labios de Tony para besarlo intenso, dominando su boca. Tony parecía algo relajado, un poco cansado, quizá por el trabajo, así que se conformó con tenerlo entre sus brazos, y disfrutar del sabor de su boca.

—Hay que tener uno juntos—soltó Tony, girando, para dejar a Stephen bajo de él, siendo esta vez quien dominara la situación.

—¿Quieres que te haga un bebé? —se rió Stephen. Le gustaban esos momentos, dónde eran tan íntimos, que aunque su carácter juguetón, seguía siendo el de siempre, podían ser también dulces, solo un poco.

—Mejor adoptemos—sonrió Tony. —No quiero perder mi figura.

Stephen volvió a reír, incorporándose, para quedar sentado, con Tony sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—El chico araña me agrada, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por educarlo… tanto, ni pasar por la etapa de pañales.

—¿Qué no tiene a su tía?

Tony enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Stephen.

—La voy a seducir para que firme los papeles—argumentó guiñándole un ojo—todo sea por darle un hermanito a la Capa y a DUM-E.

—Que padre tan sacrificado—Strange apretó su trasero, haciendo que Tony se mordiera los labios para no gemir.

—No me mereces, lo sé—Tony le selló la boca en un beso, empezando a comerse, hasta que ambos encontrar el sonido de un corto circuito.

— _Señor…_

Escucho a FRIDAY.

—¿Qué hizo ahora DUM-E? —preguntó Tony alzando apenas un poco su rostro del de Stephen.

— _No fue él esta vez Señor… la Capa del Dr. Strange empezó a jugar entre los cables abiertos._

—Hora de ser un padre responsable—golpeó el pecho de Stephen, y se puso de pie.

Stephen disfrutó ver a Tony caminar, acomodándose la camisa y los pantalones. Cuando salió, un nuevo golpe se escuchó.

Tenían varios hijos problemáticos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	4. Biblioteca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre los pasillos de una biblioteca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 (5/17) : New York City | Kamar-Taj 
> 
> Día 4 (17/05): La ciudad de New York | Karma Taj

 

Después de una amenaza que había llegado contra toda la humanidad, en dónde las fuerzas oscuras amenazaban la existencia cómo se conocía. Scott Lang, Tony Stark, y Peter Parker, habían aparecido en auxilio del hechicero supremo, Stephen Strange, para combatir al villano en turno.

La pelea contra monstruosos demonios, salidos de la dimensión oscura y enviados por Mordo, había sido feroz, la habían combatido con todas sus fuerzas, tanto en esta realidad, cómo en otras que tuvieron que cruzar persiguiéndoles, hasta acabar con ellos.

Al finalizar la afrenta y con las reliquias que Mordo había robado de nuevo a salvo, con los otros hechiceros de Karma-Taj, la mágica ciudad los había recibido con respeto.

El chico araña se mostraba realmente asombrado por el sitio, miraba a su alrededor, con un montón de preguntas escapando de su boca algunas un poco impertinentes, que se callaban con una sola mirada de Tony Stark, aunque las preguntas que no hacía él, las hacía Lang. Ambos parecían unos niños en medio de un parque de atracciones.

Stephen constantemente tenía que indicar que no tocar y dónde no entrar. Aunque esta última instrucción se aplicaba para el cuatro miembro. Podía ver en los ojos de Tony Stark, brillando por los secretos del lugar.

Por lo que para saciar su curiosidad, decidió darle un paseo guiado, por un lugar que sabía le  fascinaría, de cualquier manera, los otros dos disfrutaban siendo instruidos por Wong, sobre las armas presentes en el lugar.

La biblioteca de Kamar-Taj, es uno de los centros de sabiduría más grandes que existían en la tierra y la realidad, allí residían los conocimientos mejor guardados sobre las artes místicas. Guardados por su puesto, era un simple decir, pues cómo se le había informado a Stephen al llegar allí “el conocimiento está allí para todos”.

Tony había retraído su armadura, y ahora paseaba entre los libros, muchos de los idiomas presentes no los conocía, pero con sus lentes, VIERNES hacía un excelente trabajo traduciendo.

—Entonces… ya leíste la mayoría de los libros que están aquí, o mejor dicho todos—pronunció el genio, tomando un volumen grueso ente sus manos.

—Paso mucho tiempo en las bibliotecas, sí, tengo la propia en… casa, por decirlo así.

Tony pasó las hojas de manera delicada entre sus manos, antes de volver a poner el libro en su lugar.

—Así que eras de esos.

—¿De esos?—repitió Strange, que estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en un estante.

—Ratones de biblioteca.

—¿Me vas a decir que tu no pasabas horas en la biblioteca? —preguntó el hechicero.

—Pasaba mucho en la biblioteca, regularmente en el pasillo dónde archivaban las copias de la constitución.

—¿Te apasionaban las leyes? —hizo una pregunta más, aunque sabía bastante bien, cual era la línea de pensamiento del genio.

—Estaba lleno de pasión… eso es cierto—Tony continuaba con su paseo entre los estantes y pasillos, leía los títulos y sacaba algunos tomos—pero ocupaba mi tiempo, de manera más productiva.

—Por  supuesto, leer no es una opción en una biblioteca.

—Hay que ver más allá de lo que está a simple vista, ¿no es cierto? ¿No hablan de eso en tu culto?

—No es un culto—negó Stephen siguiendo estás veces—pero dado que parece tan presto a enseñarme de los usos de una biblioteca, ¿Por qué no una lección práctica?

Tony le sonrió de esa manera especial, que parecía esconder más placeres que cada libro erótico en la historia.

Un libro importante cayó al suelo , y Tony estaba contra la pared, presa de los labios de Strange, a los que respondían con  un gran entusiasmo.

 

\---

 

Wong se alejó de Scott y Peter, cuanto estos se habían puesto a comer maravillados, algunos de los frutos que cultivaban. La cena con los otros maestros sería dentro de poco, era algo mínimo, dado que desde hace mucho tiempo, era poco usual que Stephen se paseara por allí.

Los buscó en distintos lugares, hasta que uno de los alumnos le informó que les había visto entrar a la biblioteca.

Wong entró a la habitación, de la que en un tiempo fue custodio, todo parecía en orden, hasta que unos sonidos llamaron su atención, caminó despacio hasta el último del pasillo dónde estaban guardados los libros especiales.

Wong se cruzó de brazos y palmeó al suelo con su pie, mientras veía al hechicero supremo, protector de la realidad, y a Iron Man, el líder de los vengadores, manoseándose y besándose cómo un par de  adolescentes.

 

—¿Aquí Stephen? ¿En la biblioteca de Kamar-Taj?

—¡Paps! ¿Enserio? —se quejó Peter al aparecer tras Wong, con las manos llenas de duraznos y ciruelas brillantes.

Strange se apartó de Tony lentamente y éste acomodo su ropa, ambos entre pequeñas risas. Peter no podía creer que sus padres tuvieran años de casados, y se siguieran comportando, como si tuvieran las hormonas de un  chico de su edad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
